Happy Lurlinemas, Glinda
by PrettyLilyFlower
Summary: One late, snowy night, Elphaba writes a letter. Oneshot.


**Author's Note:** One late night, Elphaba writes a letter to Glinda. This is in no way related to my other stories.

**Happy Lurlinemas, Glinda**

Dear Glinda,

It's snowing here. It's really quite lovely looking, little, delicate flakes drifting down in the darkness. Not knowing where they're going or why. Just living in the moment, if you will. It's a nice thought if you think about it for awhile.

I'm living here in the Vinkus with Fiyero. We live in a cozy house surrounded by lots of green pastures and an open endless sky. We don't really have any neighbors anywhere close, so it's a private place, which I like. Fiyero's family is only an hour away, and we visit them often.

I'm expecting a baby in only three months. It's strange to think that soon I will be a mother. I never thought I'd be a mother, I'm actually a bit afraid. I'm not sure f I know how to be a mother. I never really had a mother. She died when I was only three, right after Nessa was born. But even before then, she was never really a mother. She never picked me up or hugged, she couldn't even look at me with shuddering in disgust. I had always wondered when I was a child if there was something I could have done to make her love me. Long after she was gone, I felt guilty, my conscience whispering that maybe I was the reason she died. Once I got older, I stopped feeling guilty, and just let my bitter side overtake me, and let the resent I had felt toward her take hold of me. I pray to Lurline that I can be a better mother to my child than my mother was to me.

I guess some congratulations are in store, I read the news in the paper that Fiyero picked up for me in Emerald City that you just got married. So, congratulations, dear Glinda. I hope the man you married is everything you could wish for in a man. I hope your marriage is a blessed one.

It's hard to believe that it's been four years since I've last seen you. I look around and I think about how much has changed, and at the same time how much hasn't changed. And I wonder, do you ever think of me? I think of you all the time.

I consider our first meeting, where we hated each other on sight, and our last meeting where we finally forgave one another and ourselves (maybe not fully) for the things that had been said, and the things that had happened to pull us apart and eventually bring us back together.

The night after my "demise", Fiyero and I started traveling to the Vinkus. I spent a lot of time on that trip trapped in my own thoughts. I thought about poor Nessa, the citizens of Oz, the Wizard and all the responsibility that now fell on your shoulders. I questioned some of my past decisions and admittedly some of yours, I wondered if things could have been different, if things could have been brought to a more peaceful conclusion. I prayed for you everyday. Every night, I lifted my eyes to the stars and prayed that you were holding together. I knew you were. You're a strong woman, Glinda. Even if you don't know it, you certainly are.

So, this brings me to the reason I'm writing you this letter. (I know, it took me long enough, didn't it?)

Thank-you.

I want to thank-you for being my friend for all those years. Thank-you for accepting me, and talking to me when no one else would. I know it wasn't that way at first, God, you could hardly stand the sight of me at first. (And, I admit, I couldn't stand the sight of you. You were rather annoying back in Shiz days.) But despite it all, you, the popular, bubbly, blonde beauty befriended me. I always wondered if you regretted it. Regretted becoming friends with a girl who became widely considered a green monstrosity. A Wicked Witch.

Glinda, you were everything I couldn't be-you helped Oz in ways I could have never imagined, and I want you to know I'm proud of you. When I first met you, you were a shallow, ungrateful, materialistic girl. But now you are a determined, smart, strong woman.

You're really defying gravity.

So, on this snowy night, I write you all the same things I write every year. And just like every year, I won't send this letter.

Happy Lurlinemas, Glinda.

**Author's Note:** Be gentle, readers. I'm writing this late, and on a whim. I hope you enjoyed it. Please review! Pretty please? Have a good week everyone! (Did anyone else have a hard time uploading today? I had a hell of a time trying to get this up. I ended up having to go through notepad, so that's why the spacing might be strange. Sorry.)


End file.
